Underreporting of information on new cancer cases and first course of treatment by non-hospital outpatient treatment facilities is a persistent problem affecting the generalizability and validity of research findings using population-based cancer registry data. The objectives of this study are to: 1) Evaluate the under reporting of incident cancer cases seen at free standing medical oncology outpatient clinics, with a focus on hematopoietic diseases, 2) Determine the under reporting of cancer treatment data provided at free standing medical oncology outpatient clinics, 3) Evaluate the impact of under reporting has on whether hospitals verses outpatient settings predict differences in cancer survival.